


Normality, what's that? (Avengers Short Story)

by Freya_tvga



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Cancer, Companionship, F/M, Friendship, Hurt!Steve, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Werewolf world, Werewolves, hurt!Clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_tvga/pseuds/Freya_tvga
Summary: Steve has been sent on a solo mission which goes alright. Although he doesn't make it back to the Tower like he usually does. He gather a new friend on the way, which actually isn't who he thought it was.**Ongoing project**
Relationships: Captain America/OFC, Clint Barton/OFC, Hawkeye/OFC, Steve Rogers/OFC
Kudos: 2





	1. Mission going south

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds himself unable to go directly back to the Tower.

It was a normal morning at the Tower, everyone had somewhere to be and things to do. None of them paid any attention to the fact that the Captain wasn’t doing what he usually did this time in the morning. By now he would be in the gym, trying to destroy one of the punching bags. Tony was working on a project and had ordered to not be worried unless it was important or if he hadn’t eaten anything in over 72 hours. He had learned after last time, that he needed to take a break then or nothing good would ever come out off it. 

Meanwhile with the Captain, he was rubbing his sore head, trying to figure out what had happened. The last thing he remembered was being in a velchie on his way back to camp, but somehow he never made it back. He never had any luck on his solo missions. He got the job done, usually, but he never made it back safe himself. Hopefully his team would perhaps start to worry soon. 

He glanced around the area, trying to see if he recognized the place. He came up with nothing, and tried to get up on his feet. At the movement he let out a scream in agony, and closed his eyes. He ended up using his hands to push him towards a cave, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed earlier. He made it inside and tried to look for any clues if any animal lived there. It didn’t look like that, but he couldn’t be sure. He was way too tired to go somewhere else. So he just hoped for the best. He closed his eyes properly and tried to fall asleep. 

The next time he woke up it was raining and he was shivering. The rain had somehow made it into the cave and he was lying in a pit of muddy water. He desperately tried to move further into the cave until his hands were sore and his healing wasn’t helping at all. He ripped of the top part of his suit and tried to keep himself warm. Knowing it wouldn’t help him much, being all wet. Then he would probably end up sick. 

A barely audible sound brought him on the alert. He knew by the time the sound got closer, that he wasn’t alone anymore. He watched as a rather large wolf walked into sight. He tried to crawl away, but the wolf only came closer. It took a look at him, and then it disappeared out through the cave entrance. Steve had no idea what he should think off it, so he decided to just stay where he was. The wolf surely hadn’t attacked him yet, so he stood a chance. 

The wolf came back about half an hour later with a bag in its mouth. The bag was placed by Steve’s feet, and the wolf grabbed a hold of Steve’s suit with its mouth and tried to pull it off. Not caring if it was destroyed or not. Steve just stared at the wolf as he was left in just his boxers. He stared down at the bag and peeked inside. The bag consisted of a small microfiber towel, jeans, sweater and a rain jacket. There were even a pair of wool socks. He look at the wolf, before he grabbed the towel and tried to dry himself. He pulled on the socks first, before he even tried to get the jeans on. He then proceeded to get his sweater on. The feeling of the warm clothes, instantly had him feeling better. The wolf laid down next to him, and let him snuggle up and get warmer. Steve let himself be comforted and warmed until he once again fell asleep. 

It was as if the wolf knew exactly what he needed. When his stomach growled it would go and come back with any kind of meat. Usually cooked too, which made him wonder where it got it from. 

“I don’t understand. How do you bring me all of this? You ain’t a normal wolf are you?”.

“Of course not, I am a werewolf. I can communicate with you through your mind”. Steve sat up startled from the voice entering his mind. He looked around, before his eyes landed on the wolf. 

“What’s your name then? Why are you helping me?”.

“You seem like you needed help, and I couldn’t just leave you out in the rain. I waited for you to fall asleep so I could drag you towards the cave. Then I left you again and you crawled inside the cave yourself luckily. My name is Belle. Let me help you, I can get you back to your friends, and keep you safe”. 

“Alright, I guess I could need the help. I am Steve Rogers”. Steve said, feeling like he could trust the creature.

“First rule: Never tell anyone who I am. You can call me by my name, and I will act as much as a dog as possible. I look more like a Siberian Husky, than a wolf so you can easily fool them. It is just, when it’s full moon you will see my true form. There is a town nearby, we could go there. If I tag along nobody will want to mess with you. We just have to get a leash and somehow make it back to the US”. 

“It’s a lot of snow in the area, so we could perhaps get a sled. The trip to Canada wouldn’t be too hard then. We can make it back without anyone targeting us”. Steve concluded. He waited for a reply, but there never came one. Instead the wolf picked up his suit and ran out of the cave. 

The trip to the nearby town had been hard. Steve had seen a few SEAL agents, that he wanted to get as far away from as possible. Sure enough it was SEAL that had sent him on the mission, but they would never treat Belle good. 

They had somehow found a leash they could use making it more believable that she was his dog. After dodging any kind of agents they made it to the store keeper of the rather small town. Steve let Belle basically just lead him around. He watched humoured as everyone kept a huge distance away from them. First they saw Steve a rather large men with strength, then they spotted Belle and fear caught their eyes. 

Steve walked inside to the local shop, after he tied up Belle outside of the shop. He walked up to the counter and started to ask around. If there were anywhere he could get a dog sledge, any warm clothes and maybe some food to take with them on the journey. 

“The Butcher has a side business. He may know where you get get a dog sledge and help you out. It’s the store on the other side of the road. You can even bring the dog into the store. Are you from here?”. The store keeper asked, eying Steve.

“Thank you so much for your help. I am actually from Brooklyn, New York. Just here to experience proper nature”. Steve replied. He thanked the store keeper once again, and walked outside the shop. On his way outside he ran into a rather tall man who looked ready to jump him, but he never got the chance. 

The sound of Belle growling had the man running down the street in a hurry. A group of elder man had been watching, and just watched stunned. Steve choose that moment to untie Belle from the store and walk over to the butcher. 

He opened up the door and walked inside. Instantly spotting the Butcher’s guard dogs, three rather large dogs. Looking like proper sledge dogs too. 

“Hey, I talked to the store keeper across the street. He told me that you might know where I can get a dog sledge. I am planning a rather long journey out in the wild, and I need as much help as possible”. Steve told the man. 

“I might have a few things to help you along the way. You might need some meat too, I can give you everything for free. I may look old, but I would recognize Captain America anywhere”. The man answered, making Steve blush. 

“I can pay-” Steve started to say, but the man cut him off again.

“Rubbish, say no more. I will under no circumstances let you pay. You literally look like you have have run through the forest as if your life depended on it. Harder to see with the clothes though. Who do you think this lovely canine got all the food from? Turned up out of nowhere six years ago, and returns to the town every now and then”. The Butcher informed Steve. 

“Well, thank you for that. I assume she is going with me, she seems to want to stay with me”. Steve spoke, as the butcher packed up a good amount of meat. He also packed down a good amount of warm clothes, knowing how it was out in the Russian forests. 

“I actually have a sledge outside, that you could use. It never gotten a chance to use it, it would be better if you took it. I know she will protect you out in the wild. I once had a cougar inside the store and this one scared it off. It took one look and it ran”. The butcher spoke, laughing lightly.


	2. Steve?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team becomes aware that their team leader is missing.

Tony was literally asleep in his bed, when an alarm blared through the room. The alarm was loud, and he had no clue why it was going off. He ran into action and got dressed before running down to the meeting room. He didn’t suit up due to the fact that it wasn’t an alarm meaning danger. He was quick to get the alarm quiet, looking around the room. 

The rest of the Avengers except the captain had made it to the room. They noticed quickly that he wasn’t there and looked around confused. 

“Sure enough, Steve heard the alarm with his super hearing right?” Sam asked, looking around the room for their leader. 

“Friday is Steve awake?” Tony asked.

“The captain is not in the building, sir”. FRIDAY’s voice entered the room. 

“What do you mean he is not in the building? What was the alarm for then?” Tony demanded.

“It appears that the captain never returned to the Tower after his solo mission. The mission was finished early, but SEAL has still not managed to find the captain after they called in an end. His suit was found torned up and destroyed beyond repair. This means that nobody have heard from the captain in over two weeks”. FRIDAY informed the group. A picture of the captain’s suit popped up making everyone gasp. 

“It looks like he has been attacked!”. Natasha said, shocked. Normally she wouldn’t be wouldn’t be affected like this, but when it was someone on the team being in danger it was different. 

“We need a plan before she start to look for him. We can’t just go around like man men trying to find him. He sure knows how to keep himself hidden if he needs too”. Tony declared taking the leader role, naturally. 

“FRIDAY, which country was Steve last seen in?” Natasha asked.

“Irkutsk, Russia. He was last seen heading for the forest. SEAL was unable to follow the track due to it was snowing and the tracks were covered up”. FRIDAY added.

“Damn Steve, how are we going to find you?” Clint swore. 

“Clint, Thor and I will go to Russia and look for Steve. The rest of you stay here and try to not be seen”. 

**Meanwhile with Steve**

Steve and Belle had made it to the coast line long before they thought they would. Everything seemed to go quicker with Belle on the team. Mostly due to her running faster than normal dogs. Right now they had stopped to take a break. Belle had digged a hole in the snow, to protect Steve from the cold. The sledge was covered as well so nobody would try to steal it. You never knew who could be out in these parts. They had already seen tracks from hunters, which didn’t make Steve any calmer. He was afraid that someone would try and shoot Belle, mistaking her for a wolf. 

Steve was awaking early the next morning by Belle licking his face. He looked at her with confusion. 

“The ice is thick enough for us to cross. If we move now, we can have a longer break on the other side. We should make a bonfire and I will try to find us some food and make sure the hunters aren’t following us”. Belle communicated with Steve. She stood up and walked out of the hole. She got ready for the next lap and waited for Steve to get properly dressed. 

“You don’t know how much I miss my room back at the Avengers Tower. When we get back I going to turn on the heat and just stay in my room for a whole week!” Steve exclaimed, he threw his hands up in the air.

“I haven’t used a proper bed in over six years”. 

Steve turned his head sadly to face Belle. She seemed so sad, and obviously since she was a werewolf, she couldn’t have been in her wolf form all her life. Meaning obviously something had happened, making her stay in her wolf form. 

He got up on the sledge and carefully moved over the ice. Following Belle as she knew where to step down or not. They made it safely across the ice, but it took quite a few hours. None of them wanted to fall into the freezing cold sea. 

The moment they reached land they were pretty tired and needed rest. Steve was pretty sure they had made it just outside of Nome, and was happy to be back in the US. Being back in the states, meant that they could contact their team and hopefully get as quickly as they could back to New York.

Belle quickly discovered a cave, where they got all the equipment inside off. Then they crawled in themselves and tried to get ready for the cold night ahead of them. They were snuggled up to each other and trying to get as much warmth as possible.

**New York**

Back at the Tower the team was gather once again to figure out where Steve could be. It had now been three weeks since anyone had seen or heard from him. Natasha, Clint and Thor hadn’t found anything from their trip to Russia. 

“Now if I was Steve I wouldn’t try to go back to the states officially by contacting the government, I would have tried to get back without anyone knowing”. Bucky concluded, knowing Steve the most.  
“Please don’t tell me that our Steve tried to walk from Russia to Alaska, across the not so steady ice”. Tony replied, dramatically. 

“Well, it is worth a shot”. Bruce added. 

“It’s the captain we are talking about, he could have thought it was a good idea and given it a shot”. Sam spoke up from where he was sitting. He was currently just observing and trying to keep calm. 

“We should head to Fairbanks then. If we start there we should be able to eventually run into Steve, the man can’t stay hidden for that long, honestly. If the whole team decides to go looking for him sure enough we got to find him. Although I think the best would be if we didn’t use out suits in our search. By doing so we would only cause more attention being put on us, and they may take one piece and set it together with another. We don’t want that”. Bucky rambled on. All he wanted to do right now was to just find his friend. The team didn’t work properly without Steve. No matter how much they tried to not get affected. 

“Let’s get dressed and go then. We bring with us the quinjet incase we find him”. Tony declared. He moved quickly back to his room and packed all the necessary items of clothing he would need. He then took the elevator to the helicarrier, and waited for the rest of the team to arrive. Sure enough they would understand that they needed to hurry up by now. This was their mighty captain that was missing. The man that could take torture like a piece of cake, the same man that needed extra food to keep up with his metabolism to survive. Tony prayed that they would find him alive. It wasn’t as if someone wanted to end up finding him and then having a funeral.


	3. Fairbanks

Earlier the same day Steve and Belle had found a spot, where they could rest without being disturbed. There was an old cabin hidden inside of a cave, meaning nobody would find them there. Belle had quickly informed Steve that she would head off to Fairbanks and try and get some meat for them, before she went hunting. Steve was too weak to stop her, after the long journey. He needed the rest so he just let her go, he knew she could take care of herself. It was also easier to send her then going himself. 

Tony had to admit that he forgot how cold it was in Alaska. It wasn’t like New York at all, he was already freezing. He walked forward and tried to keep his mood up. They were already deep into the forest, and they were almost lost. Bruce and Bucky decided to stay back by the quinjet in case they saw Steve there. 

“We need to set up a camp soon”. Natasha spoke up. She had tried to not show anyone how cold she was, but by now she could barely feel her toes. She looked around on the group, and even Thor seemed to be freezing. 

“I didn’t know it would be as cold as Asgaard”. Thor spoke up. He looked around the forest suddenly, feeling as if they are being watched. He turned around and help up his hammer, feeling nervous.

“I agree with Nat”. Tony declared. They walked a little further, and found a perfect spot to set up a campfire. They had a clear view over their surroundings and they were safe from the wind too. 

Natasha choose that moment to take out a package of chicken to grill. She put them on a stick and gave one to each one in the group. She watched closely how Tony instictly moved closer to Thor, who seemed to catch on to what was going on. Thor laid his arm around Tony’s shoulder and pulled him in. 

“Look over there”. Sam spoke and pointed towards a canine standing in the far distance. 

“Please don’t be a wolf”. Tony prayed and looked around the group.

The canine moved closer to them, wary. It laid down and moved in the snow with its belly touching the snow. It moved until it was only ten meters away from Natasha. Giving Natasha the best puppy eyes it could, making her heart melt. 

“How am I supposed to say no to that?” Natasha asked. She took the grilled chicken part and held it in her hand. Watching how the canine, which looked to her like a dog took it in its mouth. The dog didn’t eat it though, just held it in its mouth. 

A shot was fired off in the distance and the dog instantly turned to walk away from them. It walked around in circles before it took off in the direction of the mountains. They watched how it elegantly crossed the river knowing exactly where to go on the thin ice. 

**With Steve**  
At the cabin Steve had stripped off the winter jacket and was lying wrapped up in a couple of blankets. He had just eaten the last wrapped up meat they had and waited for Belle to return to the cabin. The moment she stepped through the door with grilled chicken in her mouth, Steve smiled. He let her climb up on his lap and keep him warm. 

“There is a group of people out in the forest, they seem to be looking for someone. Do you want me to keep an eye on them. The woman gave me the chicken. It could be friends off you”. Belle’s voice entered Steve’s mind. 

“I would assume the Avengers would know I am missing by this point, and they knew I went to Russia. Just gotta hope it is them”. Steve replied. He rubbed his hand on Belle’s back and fell asleep. Knowing she would still be there, when he woke up.

He woke up still feeling warm, and ready to go on with his day. He carefully removed himself from Belle and got dressed in his winter clothing. He was ready to head out the door, when he noticed Belle by his side. She was following closely and seemed to not want him to go outside all by himself. He tried to convince her to stay, but she followed him outside anyway. 

“I want to see if it is them or not, without them seeing me”. Steve spoke up. He let Belle show him, where they had been last night. Knowing they wouldn’t be at the same spot. Although on the way there Belle had picked up their scent and followed after them. She digged a hole in the snow big enough for Steve to stay hidden and away from any kind of danger. 

“It’s them”. Steve whispered from his spot. He wanted to shout at them to stop, but he was just too tired. He closed his eyes after telling Belle to get the group. 

The moment Belle saw Steve close his eyes, she acted. She knew she had a time limit and needed to get their attention. She let out a loud growl and ran after the group. She picked up her pace when she noticed that the group had split up. She followed after the woman and a man walking around with a bow. 

She let out a much louder growl catching the duos attention. They quickly stopped in their tracks and watched the dog walk up to them. The moment she was close to them she grabbed a hold of the woman’s coat and pulled her in the direction she came. 

“I saw we follow her, she seem to want us to follow her”. The man spoke.

Belle ran in the direction of where the captain was and stopped as they were close enough for the duo to realize someone was burried in the snow. 

The man walked over to the hole first and gasped in shock at the sight. “It’s Steve, he is alive”. The man exclaimed. He turned to face the woman hurriedly and they got him up and carried him in the direction of the quinjet. 

On the way they called the rest and told them that they got Steve and were headed for the quinjet. They eventually made it back to the town with the dog still following. They walked inside the jet and saw the dog hesitating. 

Luckily Steve came to his senses by seeing his team and gave an order. “Belle come here, gurl”. The dog took the invite and hurried up to his side. She laid her head down on his thigh and didn’t dare to move away from him. 

**USA**  
Steve was brought to the medical wing straight away, the dog following after him. They tried to seperate them, but they quickly concluded the best would be to keep them together. Tony had been the one caught in the crossfire and he had seen a side of Belle that he hoped he would never see again. He had been sure she would launch an attack at him, but she didn’t. He had been left trembling and unsure of himself. 

It didn’t help that Natasha had been nearby, due to the dog only getting angrier by seeing her. Even Natasha had taken a step back thinking the canine would attack. Both had hesitating enough to let the canine know it had power over them. 

“Fury said he is coming to visit to see how Steve is. I am just afraid Fury won’t be welcomed”. Natasha informed Tony. The duo had retreated back to the common room where the rest of the group where. 

“Weren’t you supposed to see how Steve was doing?” Sam asked, looking confused.

“There is a canine barrier between Steve and us. To be more precice an agressive canine, that I don’t want to test the patience off”. Tony replied, trying to sound serious.

“Nat?” Clint asked, looking for confirmation. 

“I don’t want to test her patience, I am 90% sure she would have bitten me”. Natasha concluded, giving the group the answer they had been looking for. 

Message learned do not approach the canine in the same room as Steve. Never anger the canine either. 

Fury arrived rather quickly and asked if anyone wanted to join him in the room. It ended up that Bruce joined him for safety reasons, although Fury didn’t understand why he would need security to talk with Steve. The moment he walked into the room he understood why, a canine was growling at him, angrily. 

“Fury meet Belle, who helped Steve travel from Russia and back to Alaska. She is quite protective over him, and whatever you do don’t pet her”. Bruce informed Fury. Bruce watched from the side as Fury approached Steve. At first it looked like the canine respected him, but the moment Fury forgot himself the canine launched an attack at him. There had been a warning growl, but Fury had ignored her. 

Fury was lying on his back with an angry canine on top of him. Her mouth was only inches away from his neck and he was trying to not show her how scared he truly was. He turned his head to the left to see Bruce standing frozen in his place. 

Bruce caught Fury looking at him for help, but he only shook his head. “Don’t look at me, you ignored her threat and you provoked her”. 

After twenty minutes of constant growling and fear finally creeping into Fury’s eyes the canine stepped away from him. She still showed her teeth at him and showed him towards the door. Taking his cue to leave Fury did just that. 

“I won’t be back before that thing is in control”. Fury threatened. His comment had the canine act as it was going to launch another attack at him. Causing him to run out the door. He had never left the med bey faster.   
“I am going to go now, but I will be back later”. Bruce told the canine, not wanting to be attacked when he returned. He didn’t want to hulk out either, that wouldn’t be good for any of them. He turned around on his heel and walked down to the common room. He stepped inside and informed everyone of what had happen when Fury had been in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Updated 17th of February 2020. Thank you all for reading. Loads of love xxElisabethh98


End file.
